Happy Birthday, Zaria!
by AzumaApple
Summary: Another birthday lemon for the same friend! Twins/OC. Light Tamaki/OC.


Happy birthday! Yet another birthday lemon to the same friend that "Happy Birthday, Myra" was written for! Wooow. Ladies (and/or gentlemen, I don't judge…In fact, if you're reading this I don't care what _species_ you are, I love you) this is my first-ever three-some! Uhm, so…I really wish I had gotten some more reviews for "Happy Birthday, Myra" but a decent amount of people favored it so I guess that's a positive review! THANK YOU! Admittedly, I'm certain this could be better if I had gotten reviews with words giving me suggestions but I'll take what I can get! Thank you a million times, again and again! Also, Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!

* * *

I walked out of the music room with a self-satisfied smile. Another practice was complete.

"Think we did good today, Zaria?" my best friend in the world asked as she fell into step with me. She gave me a bright smile and handed me my forgotten sheet music while putting her own away.

"Nope, we did terrible" I took the papers from her, that girl always had my back.

She snorted, "Speak for yourself, my piano was exceptional" she squeaked her own approval and played air piano.

"You saying my voice was _bad_?" I asked, 'insulted'.

A thoughtful look took hold of her face and we fell silent as she thought her reply out. I pulled my red hair into a loose bun while she did.

"Well, I didn't say it, you did, so…No?"

"…You're so lame" I sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Your face!" she countered quickly.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Your _HOST_, yeah, _singular_"

Her jaw dropped at the insult, "Oh yeah?! Your twins! HAH! Two times the lame-ness!"

I paused, yeah, it kinda made sense, for her at least, "And how long were you thinking of that come back?"

"…A week, but that's not the point, they're lame to the second power!" she snickered.

I lunged at her but she had already taken off.

"GET BACK HERE!" I gave chase as I yelled.

"NEVAH!!" she shrilled and nearly collided with mirror images. I slowed to a casual, inconspicuous walk, good, hopefully they'd stall her.

"Oh, sorry Karou, Hikaru, kind of trying to flee here!" Lana made sure to look at them in turn as she said their names.

"Go, go!" Hikaru encouraged, my jaw dropped that they would turn on me so quickly?

"We'll cover you!" Karou chuckled and noticed me 'casually' inching closer. Unfortunately, Lana did as well.

"Thanks, you guys aren't lame, by the way!" she took off again, seemingly waving at them but actually taunting me.

The two stared after her, heads tilting together.

"Lanaaaa!" I called after her and attempted to give chase again. I, however, was foiled by the Hitachiin Twins.

"H-hey!" I couldn't help exclaim as one grabbed each of my arms, "What are you…?"

"We said we'd cover her" Hikaru said with a devilish smile on his face.

My feet fell out from under me as they dragged me away in the opposite direction offering me the view of watching Lana fade away into a yellow dot.

A familiar path was forming before my eyes; they were dragging me to the music rooms. We entered the exact room I had just left no more than twenty minutes before. The teacher was gone, they never hung around longer then they had to. Hikaru took me into his arms and lead me to a seat while Karou locked the door behind us.

"And now, you are our prisoner!" the two laughed together quietly. Although school had let out, we knew there were clubs and other activities going on around campus. They were cautious by not becoming too loud and I had no problem with being their captive and didn't foresee myself calling for help.

"So, remember the last time the three of us were alone together?" Karou started.

I blushed and nodded, of course I did, things had gotten a little too heated for 'seven minutes in heaven'.

"We were hoping to find some way of finishing that" Hikaru finished his brother's thought.

I made it seem like I was thinking their offer over, I knew my answer before they had even asked.

"Sure, why not?" I grinned.

The two practically pounced on me and moments later I stood in my skivvies with a pout. The two had made quick work of relieving me of my uniform but things were uneven.

"What about you two, this isn't fair"

Their smiles were perfect copies as they started undressing each other.

"Hang on! I want a good show out of this!" They paused and I quickly moved to the stereo system that was used when the pianists weren't available. I sorted through the CDs, found the right one, popped it in and hit the random. Our choir had been working on a smooth jazz song and the piano accompaniment was sultry enough to let me enjoy the show with an auditory aid.

"Lana Dale and-"my best friend's voice sounded.

"-Tamaki Suoh" the Prince's tone followed.

"Arrangement eight" they said together and their promise was fulfilled seconds later. The music started and I turned back to them and clasped together.

"Well, then, on with the show!" I smiled and sat on the piano seat.

The two started an impromptu dance, using each others' clothing as props. Their dance wasn't exactly Swan Lake material but the strip tease they were performing more than made up for it. I watched as they gently caressed each other, disrobing in such an intimate way. I felt as if I was intruding but also privileged at being allowed into their world. A twinge of jealousy hit me; they weren't the only ones in this room. I stood slowly and took a few steps toward them. Their attention turned to me simultaneously. They smiled and beckoned me forward; they didn't have to ask twice. I was unsure of myself and how I should act with both of them but they were quick to adjust. Their hands were suddenly all over my body. I could feel the difference of their touch; Karou's touch was soft and tender while his brother's was slightly rougher and, surprisingly, novice.

I was slightly taken aback at their movements; they both seemed practiced but unsure. Hikaru's touch made its way to my bra and managed to unlatch it with little difficulty. Karou rested a hand on my hip for a few seconds as a warning before he slowly hooked his fingers around my panties and removed them. Hikaru's lips met with one side of my neck, Karou mirrored his brother from behind. I brought my right arm up to Hikaru's head, gripped his hair and moaned his name whenever he found a tender spot; I did the same with my left arm to Karou. As expected, this encouraged them to become more daring. While Hikaru led an assault of kisses to my breasts, Karou rested one hand on my hip as another warning. His other hand was attempting to persuade my legs apart. I didn't need much convincing and he inched a finger inside of me. I bit back a groan and arched my back, offering Hikaru more of my chest. He took full advantage and started sucking on my left breast.

"Hikaru" Karou whispered to his other half huskily.

I didn't know what their twin telepathy had told Hikaru to do but the second one of his fingers entered me I found I was extremely thankful for the surprise. A small whimper escaped me and my hips moved forward and back with a mind of their own, unsure of which way to favor.

The two solved my dilemma as I suddenly felt both of Karou's hands on my hips and Hikaru's on top of his brother's. I looked behind me into Karou's eyes to tell him I was ready and braced myself. They leaned me forward and Karou nodded to me, then his brother and his manhood inched itself inside. Hikaru quickly distracted me by kneading my breasts and nipping at my neck. With Hikaru's help I was ready and indicated that with a quiet moan. Karou and I fell into a rhythm quickly, my hips ground against his until we both climaxed with stifled moans and I fell into Hikaru's waiting arms. Karou wiggled in next to me and cuddled with both of us. I smiled, knowing that this would be a short break before movement two and three would start.

I slowly remembered that I had put music on yet heard none. In its place were quiet sighs that the three of us were able to quickly decipher as Lana and Tamaki. We smiled at each other, having identical devilish smiles.

*~*The next day*~*

"Soooo, Lana, what are you up to today after school?" I asked my buddy the next day. My face had a smug smile which was painted there all day.

We were still in the chorus room; she was sitting at the piano with her music spread in front of her. I leaned over to read it, realizing it was the music she had played with Tamaki.

"I…"she paused and narrowed her eyes, "Where's my pencil?"

I reached over her head and pulled it out of her pony tail, my air-head best friend, ladies and gentlemen. Well, gentlemen because, as if on cue, the twins and Tamaki opened the door. The two flanked him while they chatted away about plans for the next Host Club event. Lana snatched her writing utensil out of my hand and made a note on her music.

"Practicing with Tamaki, why?" she said unflinchingly.

She was going to make me play hard-ball… "Because, I want to know why you keep secrets from me" I stuck out my lower lip, showing her I was upset.

"I don't hide anything from you" Lana said lightly but quickly glanced at the blonde.

"Uh-huh so, explain arrangement eight for me" I handed her the disc I had swiped before we'd left yesterday.

"_You_ had the disc? That's why I had to play today?" she took it from me and held it gently. By now the twins had their matching devilish smiles and Tamaki looked confused.

"Just listen to track eight" the twins and I chorused.

Lana handed the disc off to Tamaki and stayed seated but turned away from the instrument. He popped it into the player and searched for the proper track. A minute in the two looked at each other with confused looks.

"Sounds perfect, as expected" Tamaki smiled proudly.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Lana asked curiously and I held up my hand for her to be patient.

The music ended and Lana's near-trademarked squeak sounded in approval.

"Excellent job, Lana" Tamaki's voice came from the speakers.

"Turn it off!" Lana stood quickly and rushed over to Tamaki. The two punched the 'stop' button and Tamaki ejected the disc the two then fell into a whispered conversation. I leaned into the boys, hoping they could keep me from laughing. They were shaking from their contained laughter and were of no help.

"B-but" Lana said louder than her hushed companion.

"Go ahead" he encouraged and turned her around by her shoulders.

She looked at us, her face humorless but her eyes were sparkling. My smiled faded.

"I have a question…you three found this…How?" she asked sternly.

The three of us were silent. Those two combined outsmarted us?

"We never speak of this again, right?" Tamaki offered and snapped the disc in two.

"Right" Karou, Hikaru and I said together.

"But I'm staying here as chaperone until you make a new CD!" I said, not intending to leave without the blonde girl who now had smug smile on her face.

"Of course" Lana smiled sweetly then turned to Tamaki in order to get started. I took the opportunity to talk to the twins.

"Do you think we should tell them we made a copy?" I whispered with a giggle.

The three of us looked over at the two pianists.

"Naahhhh" they smirked.


End file.
